


Friends with Benefits

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlets, JB Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Happy JB WEEK!!!!! Please accept my humble contributions for this most magnificent week. Due to work and other time constraints, each chapter will be 500 words or less, but hopefully still worth the read.





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JB WEEK!!!!! Please accept my humble contributions for this most magnificent week. Due to work and other time constraints, each chapter will be 500 words or less, but hopefully still worth the read.

The sept was silent and beautiful and Brienne stared up at the statue of the Maiden that looked suspiciously like her husband’s mother. Husband. Jaime Lannister was her husband. And his mother and favorite aunt were en route back to their respective homes. Joanna to Lannisport and Genna to the Riverlands. Cersei had rolled her eyes and walked out of the restaurant right after Brienne’s small baby shower was over. She’d left her tact and chose to take shots at Brienne under the guise of compliments until her mother had raised one brow.

It was all a fraud and Brienne felt another tear roll down her cheek. Her goodmother had lavished Brienne with gifts and praise. She was a picture of sophistication and grace, if only she’d known Jaime had married Brienne for the sole purpose of putting her on his company health insurance. He’d been her neighbor and general pain in the rear for six months. But when her life had fallen apart, Jaime had become her knight in shining armor. Now his family thought more of their marriage than they should. Her life was complicated and spiraling out of her grasp. It was what drove her to the sept, prayers to the Maiden on her lips.


End file.
